Namikaze Naru : Crapaud pêché de la trahison
by Gemesies
Summary: Ceci racontera l'incroyable histoire d'une jeune femme, celle-ci du nom de Namikaze Naru était connu comme une des plus puissantes personnes que le monde est pu porter, et était dans un groupe très spécial… Normalement indiqué pour être au nom de sept, cette femme réussit à franchir la barrière séparant le groupe pour s'intégrer et devenir leurs huitième membre… Voici son histoire…


Coucou, comme indiqué je refais l'histoire, j'espère que cette fois cela susciteras plus de retour positif ou négatif qui me permettrons d'améliorer mon écriture sinon bonne lecture

* * *

Namikaze Naru n'était pas l'orphelin qu'on peut voir très souvent dans les villages de Shinobi (ninjas) non Naru n'avait rien de bizarre, elle était ce qui à de plus normal qu'un être humain mais étrangement les personnes gérant l'orphelinat n'avait pas cette pensée la traitant plus bas que déchet, lui faisant faire toutes des tâches ingrates qu'un enfant de « quatre » ans ne devrait pas faire mais également lui faisait croire qu'elle n'était pas humaine, que c'était la réincarnation d'un démon, celui du démon renard disaient-ils

Alors que Naru n'était pas une idiote, elle devait tout de même apprendre comme chaque enfant, nous ne devenons pas un super génie du jour au lendemain certes quelques différences sont à noté mais pour beaucoup il faut commencer quelque part, non les génies apprennent plus vite que les personnes normales, c'est pour cela qu'on les appelle Génies.

Malheureusement pour Naru qui possède une intelligence supérieure à la normale, elle avait l'obsession de vouloir tout faire à la perfection, si elle devait lire un livre, elle voudrait sans aucun doute le relire plusieurs fois par peur de manquer une information.

Le malheur provient surtout du fait que malgré son envie d'apprentissage, les personnes qui ont l'obligation de prendre soin des orphelins était contre le fait que Naru apprenne pourquoi ? Naru ne le savait pas, alors lorsqu'elle découvrit le regard furieux d'une des responsables la regardant comme si Naru venait de commettre le pire crime existant, Naru savait qu'elle aurait des problèmes. Ce sentiment persista malgré le fait que la responsable l'envoya d'un coup sec dans sa « chambre »

Cette salle n'était pas vraiment une chambre, une porcherie serait le mot le plus juste. Jonché d'immondice Naru devait dormir à même le sol sans couverture, et sans aucun toit, oui c'était en réalité une salle à l'arrière qui avait subit des dégâts et avait perdu son toit deux ans auparavant et la directrice de l'orphelinat avait refusée de faire réparer l'endroit préfèrent en faire la chambre de Naru.

Alors que Naru allait s'endormir elle se força à se réveillée, aux vues de la colère qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux du responsable Naru avait peur que si elle s'endort qu'elle soit réveillée de force avec de l'eau bouillante et combinée avec le froid gisant actuellement en ce soir d'Automne… Elle ne voulait pas deviner la douleur qu'elle pourrait ressentir si cela était jetée sur elle…

Naru se redressa complètement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa « chambre » s'ouvrir pour que la directrice apparaît un air de pure rage sur le visage et un sac à dos que Naru savait lui appartenir celle-ci lui lança violemment le sac que Naru regarda avec confusion volée vers elle.

Rattrapant d'instinct son sac elle fixa d'un air confus la directrice qui lui envoya un sourire pleinement sournois et moqueur « J'en ai fini avec toi démon, tu sors de l'orphelinat et je ne veux plus te revoir ! Est-ce clair ? » Gronda froidement la directrice en laissant la porte ouverte et faisant quelques pas en arrière « Tu as dix minutes pour partir, si tu n'es pas partie avant cela » Fit-elle menaçante sortant ce que Naru compris être une dague « Je t'ouvrirais comme une putain de poisson » Se moqua-t-elle faisant un sourire menaçant avant de se détourner et de sans doute rester loin pour voir si Naru partais bien

Patientant que la directrice ce soit bien éloignée Naru, avança prudemment vers la porte de peur que quelqu'un apparaît et l'attaque par surprise mais heureusement pour elle lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte personne l'y attendit et avec un soupir mental Naru regarda de gauche à droite « Personne en vue » Pensa-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement, elle en profita et couru rapidement vers la sortie de l'orphelinat le plus vite possible de peur que la directrice n'exécute son plan plutôt que prévu, ce n'était pas « si » elle allait mettre sa menace à exécution c'était « quand » car Naru savait que la directrice avait une haine envers elle bien que Naru ne sache absolument pas pourquoi.

Sortant de la propriété, Naru eut l'impression que son corps avait perdu la totalité de son sang non parce qu'elle avait peur de vivre dehors, elle était résignée par le fait qu'un jour la directrice aurait un motif même insensé pour la mettre à la porte… Non, la raison pour laquelle Naru avait cette impression était pour montrer à quel point elle était livide en pleine nuit elle pouvait voir du fond de la rue à sa droite une lumière qui semblant bouger lentement…

Au début confuse l'horreur de la situation parvient à Naru quelques secondes après en voyant que la lumière était en réalité des torches… Une bande de villageois se déplaçant silencieusement.

C'était principalement des adultes armés de torche, d'autre avait également des armes Kunaï, épée, débris de verre… Quelques adolescents pouvait être vu et Naru pouvait également reconnaître que certains avait le bandeau signifiant leurs appartenances à Konoha en gros c'était des ninjas, et au vu de leurs regards envers elle, Naru pouvait facilement comprendre que la haine qui sembla consommer la directrice était partagé par ces adultes bien que Naru ne les connaissait pas du tout.

Même en regardant derrière elle, Naru savait que c'était elle la cible de leurs haines. En sachant qu'ils venaient principalement pour elle et ne sachant avec expérience que ce genre de regard signifiait de la douleur pour elle, Naru fit rapidement demi-tour et commença à courir pour sa vie par pur adrénaline qu'autre chose…

Pendant qu'elle courrait, Naru savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer et en entendant les insultes des villageois la poursuivant qu'elle n'arriverais sans aucun doute pas à les semé, peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'elle pouvait courir Naru savait d'instinct que la raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas attrapée était parce qu'ils voulaient faire durer le plaisir, sinon les ninjas qu'elle savait être sur le toit aurait déjà attaquer, hors elle pouvait étrangement sentir qu'il le ratée pas leurs cibles, mais que le but d'échouer à tenter de la touchée était surtout pour lui faire peur et si elle devait être honnête elle avait la trouille d'être blessé par ses armes tranchantes.

Essayant de courir encore plus Naru ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait quittée la route, ce n'était plus lisse, c'était un sol certainement rarement utilisé au vu que le pied de Naru heurta une pierre qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée.

Sentant qu'elle tombait Naru ferma les yeux espérant que cela ferait moins mal malheureusement pour elle, elle ne tomba pas, elle sentit plutôt l'air de ses poumons se vidé après qu'un des ninjas en profita pour lui mettre un coup de pied violent dans le ventre l'envoyant volée vers un arbre à proximité lui broyant le dos par la même occasion sentant le goût métallique dans sa bouche prouvait la force du coup que Naru avait reçu, c'était douloureux…

Après cela, Naru ne put compter le nombre de coup qu'elle reçu que ce soit coup de pied, coup de poing, coup de couteau, elle eut même le sentiment qu'on lui tirait les cheveux mais les coups l'ayant durement affaiblie, elle dut se forcer pour ouvrir les yeux qu'elle ne savait pas avoir fermée.

La scène qu'elle vit lui fit peur, devant elle était rassemblé une dizaine de personnes tous avec un sourire moche sur le visage, un sourire qui promettait de la douleurs… Et malheureusement de la douleur elle l'a sentie

Ensuite ce fut un flou, forcer de refermer les yeux à la suite d'un coup de poing qui Naru était sûre avait brisée son nez, Naru n'eut la force de les rouvrir et plongea dans la paix que proposait l'inconscience.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle s'était évanouie lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, minutes, heures, jour ? Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle put comprendre qu'ils avaient décidé de cesser par fatigue, ou par le fait qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était morte, elle ne savait pas mais elle n'allait pas cracher sur la chance de pouvoir repartir alors elle ouvrit les yeux, un œil pour bien vérifier que oui ces attaquants étaient bien partis et qu'au vu qu'il faisait encore noir que cela devait faire que quelques minutes qu'elle était inconsciente.

Voyant sa véritable chance de fuir, Naru tenta de se lever, c'est le mot tenter de se lever parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sentir ses bras, bien qu'elle sût qu'ils étaient toujours attachés elle pouvait deviner que ces bras étaient cassés elle l'a rapidement compris en sentant la douleur rien qu'en tentant de les bouger, visualisant son environnement elle remarqua un étrange mur assez proche d'elle. De ce fait elle rampa ignorant sa douleur et serrant les dents pour éviter de crier sa douleur

« Évitons qu'ils m'entendent crier, cela pourrait leurs donner envie de revenir » Pensa-t-elle en rampant toujours après quelques minutes elle arriva finalement au mur et remarqua que celui-ci était assez grand, mettant sa main sur le mur elle grinça des dents mais tiens bon et après quelques tentatives réussit à se lever mais une chose étrange se produisit.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Pensa Naru avec incrédulité en voyant que ce sur quoi elle se tenait n'était pas un mur comme elle avait pensée mais un portail qui à en juger par le grincement avait réagit à son sang et sans crier gare la fit tomber à l'intérieur de ce qu'elle devina être un domaine. Si elle se souvenait d'un livre qu'elle avait pu lire, ils existaient deux types de domaine, les domaines de clans et les domaines privées elle pouvait deviner être devant un domaine privé.

« Les domaines privés ont un système différent d'ouverture contrairement aux domaines de clans qui est lui gardé par des membres de clans, un domaine privé est souvent protégé par des sceaux de sang pour protéger les personnes y vivant… » Se rappela-t-elle avoir lu un livre y en parlant

Trébuchant en avant, Naru tomba à l'intérieur du domaine, juste assez loin pour ne pas gêner les portes qui se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Entendant la fermeture des portes Naru eu l'envie de dormir et malgré son envie de partir de peur que le propriétaire tente de l'attaquer voir de la tuer pour être entré sur ces terres illégalement Naru ferma les yeux et s'engouffra dans l'inconscience

* * *

« Je suis vivante » fut la première chose que pensa Naru en reprenant conscience, le soleil lui tapant au visage la réveillant

Ouvrant timidement l'œil, Naru fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était toujours au même endroit que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie étant certaines que les propriétaires avaient un système les alertant l'ouverture de la porte, et au vu du petit bruit qu'elle avait entendu c'était probable, ou elle avait de la chance et les habitants de la maison n'était pas présent et la dernière pensée serait que ce serait un domaine secondaire ce qui n'était pas rare, surtout pour les marchands d'une certaine richesse préférant se construire un domaine dans les villages ou ils allaient souvent pour pouvoir y séjourner s'ils y étaient sûres de devoir y rester pour leurs métiers…

Sachant qu'elle n'était pas en danger, sinon elle aurait déjà été attaquée, l'esprit de Naru devient vide à une soudaine pensée « Pourquoi je ne ressens aucune douleur ? » Pensa-t-elle avec confusion

D'un bond elle se leva et fut surprise de ne sentir que des courbatures signalant que son corps protestait de dormir à même le sol ce qui en soit était normal, mais ce qu'elle trouva impossible c'est l'absence de douleurs, vérifiant par elle-même son corps elle remarqua que celui-ci était déjà pour ainsi dire soigné si ce n'était pour le sang séché sur différentes parties de son corps, Naru aurait jurer de ne pas s'être fait attaquer le soir précédent…

Mettant la pensé de côté Naru vérifia son environnement et découvrit avec stupeur une belle maison de deux étages avec un accès sur le côté « Sans doute pour aller vers le jardin » Pensa Naru en s'y dirigeant

Elle fut surprise en arrivant dans le jardin de voir des cochons et des poules vaguant à leurs occupations libres comme l'air

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de pouvoir manger à leurs faims » pensa surprise Naru en vérifiant attentivement le jardin et y découvrit des cages ouvertes, comme si quelqu'un était venue pour leurs ouvrir la porte et n'avait pas refermer celle-ci mais Naru pouvait voir que c'était forcé

« Comment diable ont-ils ? » Pensa Naru incrédule avant de secouer la tête et de vérifier la porte-vitré qu'elle pouvait voir, celle-ci n'était pas fermée de ce fait Naru enleva ce qui servit de chaussure et rentra alors vérifiant lentement ce qu'elle put voir. Voyant une photo d'un blond aux yeux bleu souriant avec amour à une rousse aux yeux violets qui avait le même regard se regardant tout deux comme si le photographe avait réussi à les prendre en flagrant délit puis sa lui fit clique dans son esprit

« C'est le Yondaime et sa femme » Pensa Naru avec surprise elle était entrée dans la maison du quatrième Hokage qu'elle reconnut parce qu'elle avait eu une vue claire sur la montagne des Hokage et aimait regarder celle du Yondaime

« Mais si c'est le domaine du quatrième, comment ai-je pu rentrer ? » Se demanda Naru à voix haute décidant qu'elle découvrira sans doute la réponse en fouillant, Naru décida d'aller vers l'entrée de la maison espérant pouvoir trouver une paire de pantoufle à mettre, heureusement elle trouva pile ce qu'elle recherchait et avec un sourire les mis

« Wow, on sent la différence entre mes chaussures toutes troués et ces pantoufles » Marmonna Naru avec surprise pantoufle mise, elle commença à vérifier chaque pièce.

Finalement, ayant fait le tour, Naru découvrit qu'il avait au moins cinq chambres à l'étages, une cuisine qui d'après ce que Naru pu voir était bien équipée, un salon possédant une télévision écran plat, elle découvrit également une pièce ressemblant à un bureau

« Sans doute la ou le quatrième faisait son travail quand il était chez lui » pensa Naru en faisant demi-tour en direction du bureau.

Rentrant dans le bureau avec prudence Naru trouva la situation invraisemblable être dans le bureau du célèbre hokage qui était dit être un des plus puissants ninjas du monde.

Secouant la tête pour enlever ces pensées, Naru fit une recherche visuelle découvrant dans la pièce ce qui semblait être plusieurs bibliothèque ou étaient entreposé une centaine de livre, elle put remarquer également un bureau mis négligemment dos à la porte un miroir sur le devant bien que Naru songea que c'était quelque chose d'inutile au vu de la sécurité rien que pour entrer dans son domaine et en supposant qu'il soit chez lui utilisant le bureau il aurait tout de même un ou deux ninjas le protégeant bien que Naru douta que quelqu'un arrive même à pénétrer à proximité de son domaine

En reprenant son fil de pensées Naru trouva sur le bureau une lettre fermé, très curieuse, Naru la pris délicatement et l'ouvrit très doucement pour éviter de casser pour ainsi dire la lettre à l'intérieur.

La sortant tout aussi délicatement, Naru la déplia et vu une des plus belles écrire et commença tout doucement à la lire.

Et si ce que Naru lisait sur la lettre été là vérité, Naru fut stupéfaite la lettre était pour une Namikaze Naru fille de Namikaze Minato et d'une Uzumaki Kushina… Cela disait aussi que le Yondaime s'excusait pour avoir fait de sa fille une Jinchuriki non que Naru savait ce qu'était un jinchuriki… « Hum… cela mérite une recherche » Pensa Naru avec légère confusion

« Hum » Marmonna Naru. D'après la lettre le Yondaime avait une appréhension et voulait mettre au clair si jamais il devait mourir, d'après le coin supérieur droit de la lettre il a était écrit un jour avant l'attaque du démon renard cela fit sembla comme un éclair de compréhension en relisant la phrase, elle lâcha la lettre comme si elle c'était du poison

« Comment ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que le démon renard pouvait attaquer ? » Pensa Naru avec incrédulité prenant un souffle tremblant Naru repris la lettre dans l'intention de la finir et ce qu'elle découvrit fut encore plus surprenant

D'après la fin de la lettre il était possible que la fille du Yondaime avait non seulement perdu ses parents le jour de l'attaque mais également son droit de naissance, d'après la lettre le quatrième souhaité plus que tout que sa fille soit en sécurité ce qui n'aurait pas était le cas si elle se baladait avec le nom de son père Namikaze, bien que cela ne précisait absolument pas le nom qu'elle portait maintenant tout ce que cela disait c'était qu'elle porterait le nom de famille de sa mère et qu'elle pourrait reprendre son droit de naissance soit si elle devenait Chunin soit lorsqu'elle aurait atteint l'âge « adulte » non lorsqu'elle serait un ninja mais l'âge adulte pour un civil donc dix huit ans si Naru se souvenait bien

Reposant la lettre sur le bureau elle soupira, non cela n'expliquait pas comment elle pouvait avoir accès à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait actuellement la maison du quatrième… Décidant qu'elle allait profiter de l'endroit elle découvrit quelque chose qu'elle aurait manqué sur la lettre curieusement elle le lut à voix haute « Nous avons laissés quelques parchemins contenant de l'argent pour que tu puisses vivre sans problème. » Lut-elle comme si le Yondaime vendait son pardon en forme d'argent

Curieusement elle regarda derrière les bibliothèques et découvrit effectivement plusieurs parchemins dont un contenait une note qui indiquait que seul le sang de la fille du Yondaime pourrait l'ouvrir sachant qu'elle avait réussi à ouvrir le portail Naru se blessa le doigt pour vérifier et fut surprise de voir après avoir apposé son sang sur le drôle de symbole un petit nuage de fumée apparaître rapidement et également de l'argent liquide ce qu'elle devait admettre était énorme si elle devait deviner elle dirait qu'il avait au minimum plus d'un million de Ryô cela donna un énorme sourire à Naru qui malgré que sa conscience lui indiqua que ce fut du vole son estomac lui disait qu'elle devait en profiter et franchement elle allait pour une fois écouter son estomac

Bien qu'elle aille prendre de l'argent pour le mettre dans ses poches, l'action se stoppa non parce que sa conscience venait de gagner la bataille interne mais plutôt parce que l'action en lui-même lui rappela alors qu'elle avait été battue il y a des heures de cela et que malgré qu'elle soit guérie ces vêtements étaient quant à eux assez cassé et non réparer de plus elle pouvait jurer sentir l'odeur de sang sur elle… Avec précaution elle prit l'argent et le plaça dans un endroit ou elle pouvait le voir mais assez cacher pour que cela ne soit pas « gênant » de ce fait elle alla vérifier les chambres du haut ou elle était sûre d'avoir vu des vêtements pour enfant qui elle espérait lui irait.

Rentrant dans la chambre calmement elle se stoppa net en entendant un bruit étouffé venant du bois sous ses pieds avec peur elle se retourna pour voir que le vide

« Je dois arrêter d'avoir peur pour un rien, ce n'est pas comme si le quatrième et sa femme était vivante » Pensa-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement

Prenant un souffle elle retourna à ce qu'elle était venue faire, et eu un crie de victoire en voyant qu'effectivement il avait beaucoup de vêtements pour enfant que ce soit pour garçon ou fille.

« à croire que le quatrième ou sa femme était du genre à garder les anciens habits quoi que ce serait sans doute au fait qu'étant ninja à la base ils en avaient en stock et avait pas eu le courage de le jeter le surplus qu'ils avaient »Pensa Naru non que cela dérangeait Naru en ce moment elle était plus contente de pouvoir avoir de véritable vêtement et non des vêtements qui avait l'air trop orange à son goût non qu'elle n'aimait pas la couleur, mais même elle devait admettre que c'était trop orange, si elle devait porter quelque chose comme sa en tant que ninja se serait surtout un signal pour les ennemies « Je veux mourir demande-moi comment » cette pensé fit renifler Naru

* * *

Dans une dimension alternative un gamin de dix ans éternua violemment

« Sakura-chan doit penser à moi » Pensa-t-il avec un sourire joyeux avant de recevoir une gomme en plein de tête

« Concentre-toi Naruto ! » vint la voix de son professeur

* * *

Secouant la tête, Naru repris marche avec des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain situé à l'étage ou elle avait découvert avec joie que l'eau chaude était toujours présente ce qui franchement serait un plus pour elle n'ayant eu que des bains soit assez glacé pour qu'elle pense que cela soit de la glace et non de l'eau et ou soit assez chaud pour penser que cela soit de la lave ce qui en y pensant devait savoir lequel des deux était le pire le froid ou le chaud… « Ils sont du même niveau de douleurs » conclut-elle finalement avec dégoût elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et veilla bien à utiliser le pommeau de douche pour faire un rinçage au bain pour enlever la poussière qui avait dû y être accumuler ensuite elle mit le bouchon et laissa l'eau monter

Pendant que son bain se remplissait Naru chercha rapidement du savon et du shampoing pour elle se lavait. Trouvant rapidement ce qu'elle chercher, Naru les plaça à porter de main pour lorsqu'elle sera dans son bain et chercha les deux dernières choses qu'elle aurait besoin un gant de toilette et un essuie ce qu'elle trouva dans une des armoires présentes en touchant l'essuie Naru ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'essuie avec joie « doux » pensa Naru avec joie

Finalement avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Naru éteignit le robinet et avec appréhension entra dans l'eau non trop chaude ni trop froide elle s'y coucha et poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant son corps très tendu se détendre sous l'effet de l'eau « C'est agréable quand c'est à bonne température » souris Naru poussant un autre soupir de joie.

Après avoir réussi à se détendre, Naru se lava rapidement et sortant du bain, malgré qu'elle voulût y rester le plus longtemps que possible elle savait que ce n'était pas possible parce qu'elle avait des courses à faires pour pouvoir manger, puis s'habilla rapidement pour aller faire les courses, allant dans le bureau elle pris l'argent qu'elle avait besoin faisant une pause en découvrant une bourse assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir son argent elle en y plaça assez de monnaie pour faire ses courses et ressortit du bureau en direction du salon.

S'arrêtant dans la cuisine pour faire une dernière vérification, elle découvrit finalement un livre dont était mis des recettes de cuisine « Joie, je ne sais cuisiner ce livre est ma chance de pouvoir apprendre » Pensa joyeusement Naru en prenant le plat le plus facile qu'elle put trouver, décida de copier les ingrédients nécessaire pour pouvoir le faire et avec sa liste de couses vu du coin de l'œil les animaux « Humm, je devrais sans doute les nourrir les pauvres » Pensa-t-elle avant de gribouiller deux choses supplémentaire sur sa liste elle fit mentalement note de ce qu'elle pourrait prendre d'autre mais ne voyant rien qu'elle pourrait prendre elle décida de prendre à la volée si jamais elle découvrait quelque chose qui l'intéressait…

Lorsque le portail se referma complètement derrière elle, Naru décida de l'ouvrir maintenant pour vérifier que ce n'était pas juste de la chance que cela se soit ouvert pour elle mais lorsqu'elle poussa elle découvrit que peu importe ce qu'elle faisait cela n'ouvrait pas puis eu un clic et se mordit le pouce maintenant un peu de sang sur le portail elle fut soulagée en le voyant s'ouvrir puis elle patienta le temps qu'il se referme ce qu'il fit après quelques instants et partie par un chemin différent d'où elle était certaine d'être passée.

« Quelque chose à ne pas s'inquiéter » Songea-t-elle avec un sourire. Sachant que si les villageois découvrait qu'elle avait réussit à rentrer dans le domaine du quatrième ils tenteraient sans doute de l'attaquer appeler cela de l'instinct mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour mettre fin à sa vie…

Secouant la tête vers ou allait ses pensées Naru repris marche sans savoir qu'elle s'était arrêtée à proximité d'où elle pouvait voir les villageois voguait à leurs occupations, mais elle décida de se déplacer pour ne pas être vue ce qui sembla aisé lorsqu'elle remarqua le nombre de personne sur la place qui était plus occupé à leurs occupations que pour la voir passé à leurs côtés.

Voyant un magasin de ce qu'elle pensait être ce qu'elle cherchait pour faire ces courses Naru pris une profonde inspiration et entra dans le magasin.

En entrant dans le magasin, elle remarqua sa taille, certainement l'endroit ou elle trouvera ce qu'il lui faut, ignorant les regards reçu de beaucoup de client et du personnel, elle fit le parcours des aliments trouvés découvrant des choses qu'elle n'avait pas pensé tel que le papier toilette, le produit ménager pour faire la vaisselle et nettoyer son sol, puis elle pris le nécessaire pour elle en arrivant vers la caisse elle avait son caddie assez remplie, heureusement qu'elle avait pris assez d'argent pour tout payer, elle avait pris cent cinquante milles Ryo et vu son caddie elle aurait pour le tout pour au moins quatorze milles ryo ce qui n'était pas chère du tout, ouvrant les sacs qu'elle avait trouvée dans le domaine elle y mis rapidement les courses et les payas étrangement il demanda trois fois le prix qu'elle avait calculée mentalement ce qu'elle allait protester avant de voir le regard dans ses yeux il n'avait pas mal calculé il avait augmenter ses prix de force elle paya ses courses et partie avec amertume

« Franchement je ne sais pas ce que je vous ais fait, mais si cela vous fait plaisir d'augmenter le prix d'un enfant, alors faites-vous plaisir » Se moqua Naru et partis rapidement avant qu'ils puissent rétorquer sans voir le regard surpris de certains clients et le mortel du caissier qui l'avait surtaxée

« Je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour pouvoir payer mes courses sans qu'on me surtaxe » Pensa-t-elle avec dégoût parce qu'elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un augmenterais volontairement les prix « Ridicule » Pensa-t-elle avec amertume voyant qu'on la suivit du regard Naru soupira mentalement et décida qu'elle prendrait des raccourcis pour retourner dans le domaine pas la peine que quelqu'un tente de la suivre.

Elle remercia tous les dieux qu'elle fut assez sournoise pour échapper les villageois qui la suivait « Heureusement ce n'était pas des ninjas » Pensa-t-elle avec soulagement regardant le portail se fermer de lui-même elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un se faufile lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Portail fermé elle rentra dans la maison cette fois par la porte d'entrée dont elle avait trouvé les clés en fouillant la maison la première fois ce qu'elle trouva fort pratique.

Voyant qu'il était midi, Naru décida d'essayer les « kellogs » qu'elle avait vu au magasin et trouva que c'était un bon achat, si quelqu'un se posait la question de savoir pourquoi il avait des instructions sur les boîtes de Kellogs ils ont leurs réponses, c'était pour Naru parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle en mangeait et n'avait aucune idée de comment cela se mangeait.

Prenant un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte vitrée, Naru décida d'aller nourrir les bestioles lançant des graines aux poules et du blé pour le cochon. Elle devrait faire quelques recherches sur ce que mangeait principalement le cochon ne mangeait que du blé ne devait pas être aussi sain.

« Bon, maintenant allons voir si nous pouvons trouver des informations sur le terme « Jinchuriki » » Marmonna Naru en allant vers le bureau du quatrième

Une chose qu'elle pouvait dire c'était qu'il était du genre à tout organisé, cela voudrait dire une recherche plus facile il avait mis des étiquettes pour mettre le nom du livre sur le dos dudit livre ce qui permettait à l'homme de pouvoir trouver son livre plus facilement et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir ils étaient mis en ordre alphabétique.

« Cela explique le nombre de bibliothèque qu'il avait » Songea Naru en cherchant la lettre « j » ce qu'elle trouva rapidement

« Hum, dans la section J… Ah voilà » Pensa-t-elle en trouvant un livre dont le titre était « Jinchuriki et les bêtes à queux » ce que Naru admis être curieuse du titre

Regardant autour d'elle, Naru décida de ne pas vouloir lire sur une chaise et sortit directement vers le salon ou elle en profita pour se mettre correctement dans le divan et avec un soupir commença à lire.

Quelques heures plus tard Naru avait plus de connaissance sur ce qu'étais un Jinchuriki, c'était d'après le livre des sacrifices humains censé abritait un des neufs démons à queux, tous aussi puissant les uns que les autres bien que Naru trouva l'histoire horrible

« Comment des êtres humains peuvent enfermer des êtres pourvue d'une conscience ? L'humanité est vraiment trop cupide » Pensa-t-elle avec dégoût

Elle découvrit également que les jinchuriki étaient des humains souvent considérés comme l'arme de leurs villages et très souvent méprisés par ses pairs en raison de leurs peurs de l'inconnu ce que Naru trouva stupide. Jinchuriki signifiée littéralement « pouvoir du sacrifice humain »

« Ce sont eux qui ont créé les Jinchuriki et pourtant ils en ont peur… » Marmonna Naru avec incrédulité

Elle découvrit également que la façon de découvrir ce qu'était un Jinchuriki était très compliqué pour l'humain lambda qui n'était pas tous au courant de leurs existences, beaucoup les voyant comme la réincarnation du démon même, mais c'était surtout les villages ninjas qui avait cette connaissance, les petits villages sans ninja n'avait pas autant de connaissance ignorant beaucoup des ninjas. Un Jinchuriki pouvait faire apparaître son sceau lors de l'utilisation de chakra qui se trouvait la plupart du temps sur l'estomac du Jinchuriki en raison du fait que c'était l'endroit centre ou circulait le chakra.

Avec cette connaissance Naru fut curieuse parce qu'elle avait en faisant le comptage mental trouver beaucoup de similitude avec ce qu'étais un Jinchuriki.

« Je suis détester sans que je sache pourquoi, j'ai une vitesse accrue pour me remettre de mes blessures si ce que j'ai vu ce matin était un indice et les commentaires de la directrice était plus compréhensif, elle me voyait tel le démon renard et non le Jinchuriki » Pensa Naru avec dégoût

Bien qu'elle avait les preuves prouvant ses dires elle voulait en être honnête et décida de faire un test, utiliser du chakra pour faire apparaître le fameux sceau « ce qui serait possible lorsque j'aurais trouvé le livre indiquant comment faire » Pensa-t-elle avec un soupir en regardant vers l'extérieur elle fut surprise de voir qu'il allait déjà faire nuit rapidement elle alla allumer la lumière après avoir fermé les volets même si elle soupçonnait que personne le verrait depuis l'extérieur du domaine elle voulait surtout évitée que cela sache que la maison fut habitée

Après cela elle décida de se faire à manger sortant tout ce dont elle avait besoin elle suivit rapidement les instructions et découvrit qu'elle appréciait réellement cela de pouvoir faire quelque chose comme cela

« Je vais devoir faire le ménage » Songea-t-elle, Naru avait été obligée de nettoyer chaque plat avant de les utiliser tous recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière.

Repas finis elle hésita aller coucher, regarder si la télé fonctionne et ce qui pourrait avoir ou chercher un livre et le lire dans le lit, elle hésitait et avec un soupir décida de vérifier d'abord la chambre ou elle irait dormir, elle découvrit rapidement que la chambre du quatrième était celle ou on dirait était vécu de ce fait Naru la choisit pour cela et également parce qu'il avait une télévision juste sur le mur en face du lit qui était assez plaisant, avec la télévision dans la chambre, Naru pris la décision de regarder la télévision.

Mais avant cela, Naru décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se laver les dents « Dieu merci, j'ai penser à acheter une brosse à dent et du dentifrice » Marmonna Naru

Dés qu'elle alluma la télévision Naru remarqua qu'il n'avait rien, que du blanc aveuglant et vérifia, elle découvrit que malgré le fait d'avoir la télévision il n'avait rien qui la reliait excepté ce qu'elle pensa être un lecteur dvd et en voyant celui-ci elle découvrit des boîtes regardant attentivement elle lut ce qu'elle vu être des résumés et en pris un c'était des films, donc elle allait en regarder un.

Ne sachant pas comment cela fonctionne elle toucha les touches de la machine contrôlant la télévision et après quelques minutes d'essaies trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et appuyant sur le bouton ou il faisait écrit « play » le film se mit en route à sa plus grande joie, bien que cinq minutes plus tard de doux ronflement pouvait être entendu dans la chambre qui fut couvert par le son du film en route Naru c'était endormie le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ouvrant doucement les yeux Naru découvrit un plafond inconnu avant que tous les souvenirs du jour précédent lui revint directement

« C'est vrai, je suis entrée dans le domaine du quatrième et j'ai décidé d'y vivre étant donné que personne n'y vivait » pensa-t-elle en se levant paresseusement du lit faisant ce qui allait être une routine Naru alla se brosser les dents et prendre une douche

« Pas la peine de prendre des bains tous les jours, une fois par semaine est suffisant sinon une douche fera l'affaire » Indiqua-t-elle à elle-même en sortant de sa douche elle gela « Merde je savais que j'avais oubliée quelque chose » Marmonna-t-elle se tapant le front rapidement elle se sécha et alla de retour dans la chambre pour chercher des linges propres ce qu'elle trouva facilement

Maintenant habillée elle descendit et décida de prendre un petit déjeuner léger après ce déjeuner elle hésita, ménage ou faire des recherches avec un soupir elle décida que la recherche pourrait attendre et s'attela à commencer rapidement le ménage ce qui malheureusement lui pris la journée à tout faire

Finissant de faire la vaisselle la partie la plus longue qu'elle avait à faire étant donné qu'elle avait à vider chaque armoire pour pouvoir passer un coup de lavette dedans afin d'enlever les poussières suivit de laver chaque chose retirer.

Avec contentement elle décida de faire le repas ce qui semblait assez simple pour elle, du riz accompagné d'un saumon cuit à la vapeur ce qu'elle trouva excellent, après cela et au vu de l'heure elle décida de chercher rapidement le livre parlant de chakra qu'elle trouva rapidement bien que pas dans la section qu'elle pensait le titre était : Le chakra pour débutant classé dans la lettre L et non C dont elle avait au début regarder.

Avec un soupir elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de commencer à lire, ce serait meilleur si elle le lisait dans le lit.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas un petit livre » Songea-t-elle en le regardant avant de retenir un autre soupir elle posa le livre et partie se doucher cela risqué d'être une longue nuit…

Le jour suivant…

Naru se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait tellement appris rien qu'avec ce livre

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les grandes lignes le chakra était la représentation de deux énergies primordiale l'énergie physique et l'énergie spirituelle, ce qui permettait lorsqu'ils étaient entraînés de pouvoir utiliser le chakra d'après le livre il était plus facile de faire une « technique » à force d'utilisation.

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire également tout le monde avait du chakra bien que seuls les ninjas eussent la possibilité d'utiliser le chakra, beaucoup n'avait pas de réserves assez pour même se permettre d'envisager d'être ninja c'est pourquoi malgré la facilité que beaucoup avait à l'utiliser certains n'avait pas cette chance.

« Cela explique la raison pour laquelle la plupart des ninjas que j'ai vu ne calcul pas les civils, beaucoup de civil serait tenter d'essayer de séduire un ninja simplement pour la popularité, j'ai entendu malgré que j'étais « exclue » socialement de l'orphelinat que beaucoup parlait de ninja comme un certain Sharingan no Kakashi ou Kami no Shinobi qui était si elle se rappelait bien le titre qu'avait le troisième Hokage » Songea Naru « D'après d'autre ouïe dire dont je ne suis pas certaine, il aurait des civils qui enverrait leurs filles à l'académie simplement pour tenter de séduire les futurs ninjas. » Pensa Naru avec dégoût La raison du fait dont elle n'était pas sûre c'était qu'elle espérait honnêtement que des adultes ne serait pas si désespérer en allant jusqu'à gâcher l'enfance de leurs enfants pour ce genre de chose

Cessant les pensées sur cela, Naru se leva et alla rapidement prendre une douche, aujourd'hui elle allait directement faire un essai pour « activer » son chakra

Mais avant sa une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner « Aussi je dois nourrir les animaux » Se rappela-t-elle avant de se mettre en mouvement…

Quelques heures plus tard

Naru avouerait qu'elle était frustrée après quelques heures, elle n'arrivait pas à accéder à son chakra, elle pouvait le sentir c'était à porter mais elle ne pouvait pas y toucher elle avait reconnu le sentiment « chaud » que décrivait le livre qui disait « il faut méditer et chercher en vous la sensation chaude au fond de vous » C'est ce que Naru avait fait mais malgré tout elle n'arrivait pas à le « prendre » comme disait le livre

Elle souffla en ouvrant les yeux et repris sa lecture voir si elle n'avait pas négligée un passage mais en relisant elle ne vit aucun passage qu'elle aurait pu manquer elle fit un soupir frustré, elle irait mangée et reprendrait cela lui permettrait de faire une pause et se calmée elle savait être irrationnelle surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire.

C'est pourquoi elle savait lire et écrire, alors qu'à une époque une femme faisant semblant de s'intéresser à elle « Si je me souviens bien c'était peu avant l'arrivée du troisième Hokage, elle m'avait fait croire qu'elle m'apprendrait mais elle n'avait pas prévu que je sois têtue et que je comprenne sa stratégie, apprenant à lire et écrire. Bien sûr j'ai été « puni » pour cela en découvrant que la femme était en réalité la directrice et que c'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait menti à l'Hokage en disant qu'elle m'apprenait » Songea avec dégoût et amertume Naru secouant la tête Naru finit rapidement son repas et repris son entraînement elle le réussiras ce foutu exercice.

Quelques jours plus tard…

« Enfin » Pensa Naru en se réveillant dans le salon ou elle s'était endormie après avoir réussi à activer son chakra « Le livre disait vrai, activer son chakra la première fois t'épuise tellement que tu t'évanouie après » Murmura-t-elle en étendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête se sentant satisfaite lorsqu'elle entendit ces os craqués.

« Maintenant que le plus dur est fait, je peux maintenant faire ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire vérifier si je suis bien ce que je pense être » pensa Naru avec un soupir elle décida de faire sa routine matinale c'est-à-dire se doucher, déjeuner, nourrir les animaux et faire quelques exercices.

Après avoir fait sa routine Naru se retrouva dans le bureau du quatrième, le livre parlant de Jinchuriki devant elle. Reprenant la page parlant de Jinchuriki Naru, se mettant en lotus torse nue, reproduisit facilement l'image présenté dans le livre et commença à concentrer son chakra reprenant la sensation qu'elle avait, elle découvrit en ouvrant les yeux quelque chose de noir apparaissant sur son ventre

« Je suis donc bien un Jinchuriki » souffla Naru avec tristesse, elle avait espérer que cela soit une erreur mais ce n'est pas le cas…

« Maintenant que je sais cela, il faut découvrir autre chose. La lettre indique que je suis la fille du quatrième non que je n'aie de doute sur le sexe malgré un corps masculin j'ai toujours su en quelque sortes que j'étais une fille donc cela ne fait que confirmer… Mais pourquoi mon corps est celui d'un garçon ? Et l'âge indiquée par le quatrième ne colle pas non plus… Si je devais faire le calcul depuis l'attaque de Kyubi j'aurais plutôt huit ans non quatre ans ce qui était étonnant… Hum je n'ai peut-être pas le choix il faudra contacter ce fameux démon-renard » Monologua Naru avec un soupir

Reprenant le livre sur les jinchuriki Naru relut un passage du livre « Pour qu'un jinchuriki puisse entrer en contact avec le démon il existe deux façons, la première est lors d'un grand danger lorsque c'est le cas l'hôte entre automatiquement vers l'endroit où se trouve le démon bien que cela ne soit pas validé en raison du danger de la méthode et du fait que peu de personne ont les capacités à réellement inquiéter un Jinchuriki. La deuxième méthode est plus simple mais également celle que nous avons pu vérifier, l'hôte entre en contact volontairement avec le démon ce qui est en raison de la haine ressentit par l'hôte envers le démon pour le malheur causé la méthode la moins probable de se produire. La seule façon serait que l'hôte entre dans un état de méditation, dans lequel l'hôte peux alors entrer dans l'endroit où se trouve le démon, nous n'avons pas plus d'information les hôtes ne sachant pas expliquer par de mots ce qu'ils ressentent dans cet état » Lut Naru attentivement

« Bon il faut bien commencer quelque part alors, tentons la méditation » marmonna-t-elle avec un soupir tout en ce mettant en position du lotus pour tenter d'entrer en état de méditation

Cela aurait pu être des heures Naru ne savait pas, les yeux fermés elle avait simplement l'impression que le temps s'écoulait moins vite de ce fait elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une goutte d'eau tombé cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'elle n'était plus assise mais debout et n'était pas dans son salon la ou elle avait décidé de tentée l'état de médiation voulant un endroit doux pour être sûre d'évitée les crampes… Avec curiosité Naru commença à marcher sans direction en tête.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle ressenti une pression, elle ne pouvait le décrire autrement c'était maléfique et puissant et cela la mettait mal à l'aise mais sachant que c'était à un démon qu'elle allait faire face elle se dirigea vers le sentiment de « pression » pour découvrir une immense salle semblable à des égouts.

« A bien y penser tout l'endroit ressemble à des égouts mais j'avais pensé que c'était mon esprit, pourquoi ne puis-je changer le décor ? » Marmonna Naru avec confusion

« Oh, on dirais que mon hôte vient me donner une visite surprise » Fit une voix pleine de malice que Naru compris être le démon renard

« Yo » Fit-elle de façon décontractée « Tu me détestes tout le tralala tu vas me menacer pour pouvoir tenter à la liberté et tout, mais peut-on passer à l'endroit centrale de ma venue ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

« Comment oses-tu humaine » Gronda le démon renard avec rage « Et pourquoi diable n'as-t-elle pas peur de moi ? » Demanda-t-il à lui-même sans attendre de réponse mais Naru y répondit tout de même.

« Parce que si je meurs, tu meurs. On le sais tout les deux que le sceau que j'ai sur le ventre est différent de ceux que tu as connu, de ce fait il pourrait réellement te tuer et tu n'es pas certains que cela signifie te réincarner par la suite » Indiqua calmement Naru

« Pas tort » accepta le démon renard avec un soupir « Elle n'a pas tort, les deux derniers hôtes n'avaient pas à sacrifier personne pour m'enfermer » Pensa-t-il avec un soupir

« Bien, que veux-tu humaine, je veux retourner à mon sommeil alors si tu n'as rien d'autre » Fit-il froidement faisant signe avec une de ses queux pour lui dire de partir mettant sa tête sur ses pattes avant en fermant les yeux

« Des réponses. J'ai les questions mais aucune réponse. Tu m'appelles « humaine » non « humain » donc tu sais que je suis une fille, et pourtant tu ne te fies pas à mon apparence, j'ai trouver le domaine de mon père accidentellement et après plusieurs jours de recherches pour découvrir la vérité sur le pourquoi du comment j'ai découvert que j'étais une jinchuriki, mais rien ne m'explique comment et pourquoi moi, ni expliquer pourquoi mon père me montre comme si j'étais déjà âgée de quatre ans à l'époque de ton attaque sur le village » Fit-elle rapidement

« Je peux lire dans ton aura que tu es une femelle » Fit-il, il avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle avait posée ses questions et « C'est vrai que tu es dans un costume de mâle » accepta le démon renard

« Hum… Ne pas savoir que tu étais un Jinchuriki c'est rare je dois l'avouer, il n'y a que les crétins cacherait une information aussi dangereuse à la personne concernée… Quant à ton âge, c'est étrange c'est impossible de modifier l'âge d'un humain peu importe quoi, je ne me souviens pas d'une technique capable de faire changer le sexe de quelqu'un définitivement et ton aura indique toujours que tu es une femelle » Marmonna le démon-renard sans pour autant regarder Naru

« Et tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement

« La seule réponse qui me vint serait que quelqu'un t'es mis dans un Henge en enlevant les premières années de ta vie de la mémoire mais aux vues de l'âge lors de l'attaque je dirais que tu ne manques pas grand-chose, mais étant donné la quantité de chakra qu'il faudrait pour te garder dans un henge je pencherais pour un sceau, ce qui te fait passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. » Informa le démon-renard calmement

« Hum, ce serait gênant pour moi de garder le sceau » Marmonna Naru sans attendre de réponse cette fois mais à sa plus grande surprise il répondit

« Cela te tuerais, si tu restes longtemps sans au moins défaire le sceau, ne pas bouger dans ton véritable corps rendra tes muscles asphyxier avec le temps ce qui pourrait te tuer » Confirma-t-il

« Si c'est tout, je vais te renvoyer d'où tu viens » Gronda le démon renard semblant comprendre qu'il devenait « gentil » avec une personne qu'il devait haïr

« Merci » Fit-elle avant qu'il puisse l'envoyer vers la réalité.

Si elle avait regarder en direction du démon-renard elle aurait alors découvert un regard incrédule passé les yeux de celui-ci « Un humain qui me remercie ? Hahaha » Ria le démon-renard seul dans sa cage.

De retour dans la réalité Naru gémis en sentant son corps protestait contre le mouvement

« Mais au moins j'ai pu avoir quelques réponses, un sceau hein ? Je suppose que je le verrais en faisant la même chose que pour le sceau sur mon estomac » Songea-t-elle à voix haute

« C'est une possibilité, s'il a vraiment un sceau sur toi, la personne qui te la mise ne voudrait pas que tu le trouves » Vint la voix du démon-renard la faisant sursauter

« Quoi ? Comment » hurla-t-elle avec effroi regardant autour d'elle comme si elle verrait le démon-renard la regarder avec moquerie

Le rire du démon-renard vint en force alors qu'il était en éclat de rire ce genre de chose valait la peine d'être coincé dans cette cage « Hahaha tu aurais dû voir ta tête humaine » Hurla de rire le démon-renard

« Où, où es-tu ? Comment peux-tu ? » Demanda Naru avec confusion

« Dans ta tête, gamine. Quand tu es sortie du sceau cela à fait un lien direct, je peux alors te parler mentalement. » Indiqua-t-il reprenant son souffle

« Je vois… Tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées j'espère ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix haute

« Non, je peux entendre ce que tu dis mais ce n'est pas la même fonction, tes pensées et notre lien mental diffère, c'est comme si tu parlais par télépathie avec moi, si tu préfères » Expliqua-t-il

« D'accord, je comprends bien… Allons trouver ce fameux sceau » Marmonna-t-elle en se mettant torse nue « espérons simplement que le responsable ne soit pas une putain de pervers » Siffla-t-elle avec dégoût

« Non, espérons » Gloussa le démon-renard « Si jamais c'est le cas des têtes tomberont » Songea mentalement le démon-renard il pouvait ne pas aimer son hôte mais c'était tout de même un instinct de la protéger de pervers

Regardant attentivement son corps elle ne vit aucun sceau même celui du démon renard « Comme je le pensais il ne sera pas visible » Songea-t-elle avant de concentrer un minimum de chakra et de regarder le miroir « Oh voilà » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant un sceau assez complexe sur l'épaule droite à la limite de son « torse » « Merde, j'ai des recherches à faire, comment je vais pouvoir enlever cette merde » Gémis-t-elle

« Essaie d'envoyer du chakra dans le pire des cas, tu pourras temporairement récupérée ton corps, sinon rien ne se passera. » Indiqua le démon-renard

« Tu es bien gentille ma parole » Sourit joyeusement Naru

« Ne t'habitue pas, comme tu l'as dit nos vies sont liées tant que je ne me suis pas libéré de cet endroit, de ce fait je gagne en t'aidant à récupérer ton corps » Expliqua-t-il froidement

« Merci quand même » Fit-elle en faisant comme le disais le démon-renard et fut surprise de voir une fumée apparaître à son emplacement avant que ces jambes cèdent et qu'elle tombe par terre « Merde » Gémis-t-elle elle n'avait pas prévu de ressentir de la douleur ces muscles étaient déjà occupée à s'atrophiée

« Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant que tu as ton corps, je pourrais le guérir, serre les dents humaines cela risque de faire un poil mal » Siffla le démon renard bien qu'elle le sache elle ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de douleur de sortir de ses lèvres.

« Un poil mal ? ça fait un mal de chiens » Hurla-t-elle mentalement d'accord elle exagérait mais ça faisait mal

« Ne soit pas aussi lâche, je n'admettrais jamais un hôte qui ne peut pas gérer si peu de douleur » Cracha le démon-renard

« Mah, ne soit pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour tes nerfs » Gloussa Naru nerveusement « Dis démon-renard… Que ferais-tu si tu avais une liberté ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement

« Je détruirais ce foutu village qui m'a enfermée bien évidemment » Se moqua-t-il froidement

« Je vois » Murmura-t-elle « Donc si je souhaite lui offrir une liberté ce serait avec des conditions » Pensa-t-elle prenant note de ne rien lui révéler maintenant pas la peine de lui faire de faux espoir pour le moment

Avec un corps clairement féminin et maintenant en forme Naru se leva et se regarda attentivement la chose la plus distincte entre la version masculine et féminin mise à part les formes prouvant clairement qu'elle était une femme c'était les moustaches ornant son visage ils n'en avaient pas du tout ! « C'est étrange que j'aie des moustaches dans la version masculine mais pas dans la version féminine j'avais pensé que c'était des marques de naissances mais non… Etrange » Marmonna-t-elle

Avec un objectif en tête Naru monta dans la chambre où se trouvait les vêtements enfants que ce soit féminin ou masculin et ouvrit l'armoire pour sortir une robe bleu clair qu'elle se hâta de mettre « Faut bien commencer à mettre ce genre de vêtement… » Songea-t-elle à contre-cœur ignorant le « tsundere » marmonné dans son esprit

Son principale problème réglé Naru décida de commencer véritablement un entraînement ninja de ce fait elle commença à lire chaque livre traitant des ninjutsu dans le but premier de vérifier quelle technique lui serait utile ou non, dans ce cas elle trouva une technique fort intéressant le Kage Bushin no jutsu

« Cette technique permet de créer des doubles de l'utilisateur à contrario de la technique Bushin no jutsu , le kage bushin est une technique créant des clones physiques dont le chakra est réparti équitablement entre chaque clone créer, ces clones possèdent les mêmes techniques que l'utilisateur mais ont tendances à disparaître au premier coup reçu. La technique en elle-même est dangereuse pour les personnes n'ayant que peu de chakra, mais le principale avantage est que l'utilisateur reçoit l'expérience qu'aurait pu acquérir le clone. A éviter à grand nombre même si vous avez une grande réserve de chakra, en effet malgré les effets indiqués créer de trop nombre de clone risque d'handicapée l'utilisateur si les clones se dissipe simultanément. » Lut Naru avec surprise

« Je confirme les dires du parchemin ! » Appela le démon-renard « J'ai vu le créateur de cette technique faire autant de clone que possible et après quelques heures de s'entraîner se faire handicapée lorsqu'il dissipa les clones, si ce n'est pour sa belle-sœur il en serait mort » Se moqua-t-il se souvenant de l'époque ou le deuxième Hokage avait fait l'expérience et ou son hôte avait dû le soigner de toute urgence « C'était assez marrant de voir le tout puissant Nidaime se faire gronder comme un enfant de bas-âge » Ricana-t-il mentalement

« Hum, faire cinq clones devrait me suffire de toute manière, si j'arrive à les faire cela me serait bénéfique non que je suis fainéant mais cela me prendrait trop de temps de lire toute cette bibliothèque de moi-même et j'aimerais bien refaire l'enclos des animaux pour pouvoir reprendre un potager ce qui ne serait pas possible avec ces satanées poules picorant dedans » Gémis Naru se souvenant de son essaie quelques jours plutôt les poules avaient passés la journée à manger ces graine à sa plus grande consternation.

« Hahahaha, j'avoue que ta gueule lorsque tu as remarquée ce que faisait ces bestioles étaient hilarant » Gloussa le démon renard avec un rire

« De rien » Fit Naru sèchement « Savoir que je t'amuse est toujours fascinant » Se moqua-t-elle

« Tch » Renifla le renard avant de soupirer « Quelque chose te dérange et même sans entendre tes pensées je peux quasiment sentir la question que tu veux me poser, alors vas-y » Gronda-t-il férocement

« Comment ils ont fait ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement à la confusion du démon-renard

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il confus

« Comment ils ont fait pour créer le premier sceau qui vous enfermait dans un humain permettant de créer un Jinchuriki ? » Reformula Naru « Parce que au vu de votre puissance, je doute que vous laissiez un humain s'approcher suffisamment longtemps pour tenter de vous sceller non pas une fois mais plusieurs fois, ils ont dû faire des essaies, sinon lorsque tu as étais scellé la première fois, aurait été un gros risque » Expliqua-t-elle

« Pourquoi tu viens avec ça » Demanda le démon-renard avec suspicion

« Regarde comme ça, d'après ce qu'on peut comprendre c'était après la bataille contre Uchiha Madara que tu as été scellée dans un humain pour la première fois, mais comment savait-elle que cela fonctionnerait ? Ce n'est pas comme si les démons à queux étaient des êtres que les humains comprenait sinon la peur que beaucoup ont de vous n'existerez pas, ensuite créer un sceau unique permettant de sceller un être comme vous alors que nous avons du mal à pouvoir sceller nos techniques (ce qui serait pratique) mais elle d'un coup eu un éclair de génie et réussit à te sceller, tu ne trouves pas sa étrange ? » Demanda Naru avec confusion

« Mito était une maîtresse dans l'art du Fuinjutsu mais je vois ou tu veux en venir » Accepta-t-il « Que Madara réussit à me piéger dans un genjutsu capable de me contrôler était quelque chose qu'il a su de manière instinctive comme le fait que Mokuton m'affaiblissait, mais savoir d'instinct que le sceau fonctionne, humm c'est matière à réflexion » Marmonna-t-il avec curiosité

« Tu es mon premier hôte qui tente un dialogue avant moi » Se moqua-t-il « De ce fait je t'offrirais mon prénom que mon créateur m'a donné. Kurama » Se présenta-t-il

« Jolie prénom » Gloussa Naru

« Il me rappelle un peu le vieux… Mais quand j'y pense oui, l'humaine est vraiment la première à vouloir me parler, alors que les seules paroles que j'entretenais avec Mito était des mots voulant dire de fermer mon museau, Kushina elle n'est quasiment jamais venue me voir seulement lorsqu'elle avait besoin de mon chakra ce qui était rare » Songea mentalement Kurama

« Kurama ? » Appela Naru le ramenant à la réalité

« Humm ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité

« Peux-tu m'aider avec le Fuinjutsu, malgré les livres que j'ai ici il faut que je m'améliore vite, mais vraiment très vite » Fit-elle avec urgence dans la voix

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec suspicion

« Tu ne le sens pas ? Je pensée l'imaginait au début mais non je ne l'imagine pas, Kurama je suis occupée à mourir » Fit doucement Naru

« Quoi ? » Hurla-t-il avant de sonder le corps de son hôte rapidement et eut les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité dans la cage « C'est vrai, tu meurs, ton corps rejette mon corps, malgré qu'il soit filtré ton corps le rejette ce qui en utilisant ton chakra le rends douloureux pour toi » Confirma avec horreur Kurama

« C'est pourquoi je veux rapidement apprendre le fuinjutsu, j'aimerais modifier le sceau pour qu'il cesse de m'envoyer de ton chakra, en pratique j'aimerais qu'il achemine vers un chemin différent » Fit doucement Naru si doucement que Kurama faillit rater la fin de sa phrase

« Où ? » Demanda-t-il avec confusion

« Dans un corps de chakra, un corps de chakra avec l'apparence d'un renard » Fit-elle patientant que la réalisation apparut sur Kurama

« Quoi ? Tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité

« Si j'arrive à détourner le chakra pour qu'il soit une espèce de fil invisible me reliant à un corps physique dans la réalité tu pourrais le contrôlé si j'utilise ton chakra, se serait un moyen pour empêcher ton chakra de me tuée et tu auras une semi-liberté… » Expliqua Naru avec un hochement de tête « Je sais, tu pourrais juste patienter et attendre que je meurs et tenter une dernière tentative pour te libérer mais si j'arrive à faire ce que je propose, non seulement tu pourras vivre dans la réalité mais étant techniquement encore dans mon corps je serais toujours ton Jinchuriki et personne tentera de te rescellé » Indiqua-t-elle

« C'est… » Marmonna Kurama alors qu'il pensait rapidement « Ce serait une opportunité en or, certes je ne pourrais pas tuer d'humain au risque de retourner dans le sceau mais pouvoir être dehors au lieu que cet endroit ressemblant à un égout est mieux que rien… Et comme le dit le kit je ne serais plus techniquement dans le sceau mais si quelqu'un tente de me sceller je suis techniquement toujours dans son sceau cela pourrait fonctionner mais… » Pensa Kurama

« Il faudra également trouver un moyen de te protéger contre le sharingan, c'est le seul risque de ta sortie, si jamais un Uchiha te vois il pourrait tenter de te contrôler » Ajouta Naru

« Pour commencer, tu vas apprendre les premiers niveaux de Fuinjutsu qui est présenté dans ses livres, si j'ai bien regarder, tu peux utiliser ton chakra mais seulement pour tes clones, les clones n'auront pas le problème avec mon chakra de ce fait tu pourras alors facilement apprendre. C'est quitte ou double kit. » Répondit finalement Kurama

« J'y arriverais, sinon je ne m'appelle plus Namikaze Naru » Gronda Naru avec détermination.

6 mois plus tard…

« Tu es prêt, Kurama ? » Demanda faiblement Naru durant les six mois passé à apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait en plus du fuinjutsu Naru pouvait sentir la douleur même si elle n'utilisait que le chakra pour cinq à six clones

« Prêt ou pas c'est notre seule et unique chance kit, nous n'en aurons pas d'autre » Souffla Kurama qui s'était adouci durant les six mois à aider Naru et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre c'était le meilleur hôte qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Alors ? » Tenta faiblement Kurama les yeux fermées de peur de voir le noir signifiant qu'ils avaient échouée lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune confirmation il ouvrit les yeux avec panique seulement pour pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Naru couché par terre les yeux fermées, rapidement il alla vers elle et senti avec une patte et découvrit un battement de cœur.

« Ne me fais pas aussi peur kit, j'ai eu peur qu'on eût échoué » Murmura-t-il en prenant Naru qui s'était évanouie de fatigue par le col de sa chemise pour la mettre sur le divan « Repose toi kit, après les deux semaines sans pouvoir dormir, profites en… Lorsque tu sortiras, ce sera l'enfer » Gloussa sombrement Kurama « L'enfer d'un entraînement » Ajouta-t-il avec dramatique avant de stopper net « Merde faut que j'arrête de me parler tout seul on va croire que je suis un renard fou » Pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de monter sur la table la ou il savait que son kit avait mis de la nourriture pour lui avec un sourire aux lèvres il mangea ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des décennies…

Le jour suivant

« Arggg » Gémis Naru en venant à la conscience « J'ai bien dormie » Marmonna-t-elle en se frottant légèrement les yeux pour enlever la fatigue avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine avec confusion elle ouvrit les yeux correctement et se pinça le bras « Non pas un rêve, nous avons réussi » Murmura-t-elle un sourire glissant sur ses lèvres

« Bien sûr que nous avons réussi kit » Grommela Kurama avant d'ouvrir les yeux « Enfin réveillée tu es inconsciente depuis hier ! » Gronda Kurama

« Désolée, j'étais fatiguée » Gloussa Naru timidement « Allons, on va trouver quelque chose à manger et puis j'irais me doucher » Proposa-t-elle joyeusement

« Manger » Bava Kurama un sourire sur les lèvres « Après la douche on s'entraîne, on va commencer à t'améliorer en te construisant un style de combat mais avec les sceaux cela devrait être facile pour toi d'en créer un, puis je t'entraînerais à pouvoir supporter n'importe quelle source d'intention de tué, et je te donnerais de l'expérience lorsqu'on se combattra. J'apprendrais entre temps à me battre avec cette taille » Expliqua-t-il calmement « Il faudra également que tu t'entraînes avec le sceau « henge » activée, bien que je n'aime pas cela, mais même moi je sais que tu ne peux pas apparaître en tant que fille maintenant celui qui t'as mis ça pourrais s'en prendre à toi de ce fait on t'apprendra à te battre avec et sans le sceau » Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

« D'accord, mais d'abord manger » Sourit-elle avant de partir vers la cuisine

« Insouciante » Gloussa Kurama un sourire aux lèvres avant de la rejoindre en courant dans la cuisine

* * *

Enfin voilà le chapitre un, qui j'espère vous aura plu je vais me hâter de refaire les autres chapitres rapidement. J'ai tenter de détailler le plus possible pour éviter de le rendre bâclé comme l'histoire précédente de ce fait j'irais assez lentement pour ne pas gâcher le tout

N'hésitez pas à faire un commentaire c'est toujours apprécier

Gemesies


End file.
